Those Two
by Delicatessa
Summary: The Stydia we deserved after the Wild Hunt. Where Lydia and Stiles finally have that talk about being together and get through the aftermath of the Wild Hunt. Little bit of angst, but mosty fluff. Stydia with a cameo of Scott and the Sheriff. One Shot.


It was over. It was finally over, the horror and the aching pain in Lydia's chest Stiles' absence had left behind. As his arms gripped her like a vice, like a lifeline, he pressed his nose into her shoulder as she did his they could both finally breathe again. It was over. Stiles was finally back. And he finally knew how she felt. Lydia didn't say the words, but she will. She knows for certain that he will. When the Wild Hunt is finally defeated and they finally have a moment together devoid of urgency and terror. It was clear they both had a lot to talk about, a lot of things that needed to be said and resolved. But now was not the time. First they needed to defeat the Wild Hunt. Then they would talk.

Defeating the Wild Hunt certainly hadn't been easy. It had taken the combined effort of friends, family, allies and even old enemies to defeat Douglas and the Wild Hunt. But they had done it. Lydia had been adamant not to let Stiles out of her sight when it all went down. Stiles hadn't minded of course. In fact he was just as scared as Lydia to take his eyes off her. It felt as she would disappear into the Wild Hunt and be ripped from him like he was from her months ago if he would take his eyes of her for one second. Now that it was over he couldn't stop his body from shaking as all the tension wrought by the separation, anxiety, loneliness and heartbreak he had felt when he had been ripped away from his loved ones finally left his body. His knees buckled underneath him and only Lydia's tight grip on his upper body was the only thing that kept him standing. "Stiles?" her wide fear filled eyes locked onto his as her bottom lip trembled with worry. Stiles smiled at her shakily as he tried to regain control and calm over his stressed body "I'm okay". He had been in the Wild Hunt for months. Which meant it had been months since he had eaten, drunk, slept or even showered and it had taken a toll on his body. Only now with the adrenalin leaving his body did he notice just how hungry and tired he was. That certainly didn't escape Lydia's notice nor the Sheriff's. Noah Stilinski quickly stepped up to his son's side and lifted his weight off Lydia so Stiles wouldn't crush her, however Lydia's hand refused to leave Stiles' and the Sheriff was more than okay with that. "It's been a really long day for all of us. I think we should all go home and get some rest before we sort anything else out. The Wild Hunt is gone, the town is safe. I say we all get some sleep", he glanced at Scott whom opened his mouth and stepped closer to Stiles and the Sheriff, "I know you missed him, but I need to take him home, Scott. You can see him in the morning". Lydia's grip tightened on Stiles' hand, Stiles soothingly rubbed his thumb over the bridge of her hand silently telling her everything was going to be okay. It was a language consisting of merely fingers and thumbs and eyes that said more than any words ever could. A language they had perfected over the years. But Stiles wasn't quite ready to say goodnight to Lydia either so he turned to his dad, however the Sheriff beat him to it. The Sheriff had seen how much the petite Banshee loved his son, how she had fought for him, how she had been the only one who had tirelessly refused to give up on Stiles. How she had gotten him to believe, to remember that he had a son whom he loved unconditionally. Which is why the following words flowed so effortlessly from his mouth "Lydia, would you like to come with us?". Holding back tears and thinly pressed lips curved into a relieved smile she nodded fiercely still too choked up to talk. Stiles let out a long sigh and close his eyes before tugging Lydia to his side needing to feel her closer. The strength had flowed back into his legs enough for him to stand on his own. Touching his father's side briefly accompanied by a steady nod Stiles let him know it would be okay.

The Sheriff smiled tensely before leading the two back to his car. He assured Stiles they would come back for the jeep tomorrow. But Stiles wasn't as bothered to leave the jeep behind as he usually would have been. Not while sitting in the backseat with Lydia draped over his chest, his arms securely around her back rubbing soothing circles over it and her ear pressed against the steady drum of his heart. The sign this was real. The soothing humming of the engine was enough to lull them into a sleep like trance, but the two willed themselves to stay awake. There would be time for sleeping later, now the two tried to drink each other's presence in as much as they could. How Lydia's hair smelled like wildflowers, the familiar scent of her shampoo. Which Stiles had memorized perfectly after all the visits where she had lied on his bed as they tried to solve the current new mystery presented to them and the scent of her hair had lingered on his pillow for days. Lydia ran her palm over Stiles' chest memorizing the soft worn fabric of his black t-shirt the warmth of his skin seeping through warming her soul. Feeling his heart beat under her palm gave her a sense of calm.

Stiles smelled like home Lydia decided. If she were honest he had been her home for a while. It had been so ever since sophomore year, when he had let her in his room after she sought him out about Jackson. They had sat on his bed for the first of what would be many times. He had comforted her and let her talk without interrupting. His presence had been a soothing balm on her aching heart. Stiles had been the first person she had actively sought out for comfort. Lydia hated it when people saw her cry, it made her vulnerable and if there was anything she hated it was not being in control of a situation or her emotions which she so carefully kept under lock and key at all times. And Stiles knew that, he had always seen right through her even when he didn't know her not like he had gotten to know the real her since junior year when finally she stopped hiding who she really was.

Stiles and Allison had made her see that she didn't have to hide, she didn't have to put up a front and that popularity and all the things she had found so important before didn't matter at all on the grand scale of things. They had managed to do that simply by loving her for who she really was, for seeing her and accepting her without question or reservation. She would always be grateful to them both for helping her grow into the person she had become. A person who is strong, confident, whom didn't shy away from her intelligence but shared it with anyone willing to listen, a person who would do anything for the people she loved, a person who had become selfless in a crisis and would help those who cannot defend themselves. A person one could be proud of. A person whom deserved to be loved. And above all a person whom finally can accept the love offered to her. Lydia had known for a long time that Stiles had a crush on her. He didn't exactly try to hide it and Stiles had never learned to filter anything he said or anything he felt and therefore did not know the art of subtlety. But every time he gazed at her with awe, love and devotion Lydia always seemed to see in his eyes whenever he looked at her it made her stomach churn uncomfortably because she couldn't understand why. Why her? When all she had ever done was be mean to him, to a boy she barely knew, whom barely knew her. She didn't know what to do with it or how to act so she only ignored him and snapped at him. Yet to her greatest puzzlement he continued to love her from a distance. He never pushed, he never pressured her for anything. He didn't want anything from her. His feelings were a simple fact and for Stiles they had nothing to do with her, they were simply a part of who he was. He was okay with the distance and boundaries between them. He accepted it like most hormonal teenage boys with unattainable crushes wouldn't. And that knowledge had made her comfortable enough to open up to him the first time. Because she knew when he told her he thought she looked beautiful when she cried and that nothing she could say would make her sound crazy that he meant it. It wasn't a ploy or lie to get her to open up to him, it was the truth. That memory, that constant is what made her keep coming back to him whenever she felt overwhelmed, upset or stressed. If anything Stiles' support, his love and his presence were the one constant in Lydia's turbulent life. That's what made him feel like home.

When he was ripped away from her by the Ghost Riders Lydia had felt more lost than she had ever before. She had lost her constant, her confidant, her best friend and the man she loved. It had left a void in her and a nagging thought in the back of her head that something-no someone- was missing and that whoever it was had been very important to her. Only in those months without him did she realise the true extent of her feelings for him. Through his glaring absence Lydia knew for certain Stiles was real, because how can you love someone so much if they never existed. How can you feel so lost and empty if you're not missing a vital person in your life. So, she had persisted where everyone else had given up. She knew the horrible feeling would never go away and the desperation to fill the void inside her heart kept pushing her on in her quest to bring Stiles back. When she had retained all her memories of Stiles and their first kiss opened up the rift her heart had stuttered in her chest. She could see him on the other side trying to get to her, he was always trying to get to her. She had shouted at him to keep going, because she could see him. He was close finally close to home, to her. He just needed to get a little bit further, but when the light of the rift had dimmed and closed for good Stiles was nowhere to be seen. A coldness that chilled her to the bone had settled over her accompanied by the fear he didn't make it through. It had been the only chance they had.

Lydia flickered her eyes up to rest on Stiles' face to make sure he indeed had made it through the rift back to her. He kissed the top of her head as if he had known what she was thinking and was reassuring her of his presence. Emotional tether, Lydia thought to herself. Stiles rubbed soothing circles on her back. The two hadn't said much to each other since their tearful reunion. There was plenty to say, but both of them were so tired. Just so tired that it would have to wait. But neither was ready to leave the other just yet. The two clung to each other's side when the Sheriff opened the front door of the Stilinksi house to let them in. The Sheriff shot them a fond smile "I know you two are exhausted, but before I let you sleep Stiles, you should eat and drink something". Stiles nodded as he swayed slightly on his feet. Lydia immediately lead and lowered him into one of the chairs at the dinner table. She moved to the cupboard to grab a glass for him while the Sheriff whipped up a sandwich for Stiles. Stiles' eyes stayed trained on Lydia as she poured him a glass of milk. "Here you go, son. Try to eat it all, okay?" the Sheriff put the plate in front of his son. Stiles smiled genuinely for the first time in months "Thanks, Dad". Lydia put the milk next to his plate and went to sit in the chair next to him. Lydia anxiously drummed her fingers on her tight to restrain herself from touching Stiles as he finished his dinner. Which unsurprisingly he wolfed down fairly quickly, after all it had been a while since he had had a meal, even if it was a sandwich. The Sheriff smiled satisfied when Stiles finished "You should get to bed, both of you. We'll, talk in the morning". Sleepily the two smiled at him gratefully and dragged their tired asses up the stairs to Stiles' bedroom whilst holding hands.

"You can grab a t-shirt from my closet to sleep in if you want" Stiles rubbed his eyes willing himself to stay awake a little longer. "Okay" Lydia rummaged through his closet as Stiles behind her pulled off his pants and plaid shirt. Lydia couldn't stop the amused smile from tugging at her lips when she found a long black t-shirt depicting an image of what she knew to be a wookie, Han Solo and Princess Leia, not that she would ever admit in a million years to having seen that movie. She slipped the shirt of the hanger and glanced at Stiles whom had slipped under the covers. Seeing how she had picked out something to wear he rolled onto his side with his back to her to give her some privacy. Lydia shrugged off her jacket and the flower dress she was wearing before slipping on the t-shirt and removing the uncomfortable bra from under it then she slipped off her shoes and padded over to the bed where Stiles was waiting for her. He scooted over slightly, but he was still very much lying in the middle of the bed. However his intentions were clear when he pulled back the covers and opened up his arms to her. Without hesitation she claimed her rightful place in Stiles' arms. Stiles tugged the covers over them as Lydia's head came to rest on his chest. They held each other tightly, comforted by the warmth and softness the bed and covers provided and above all the intimate closeness they had found in each other. It didn't take more than seconds for their eyes to drift closed and for them to slip into the first peaceful sleep they had had in ages.

When Lydia awoke she felt warm, drowsy and to her surprise completely at peace. This had been the first time in months she hadn't woken up from a nightmare in cold sweat and she soon discovered the cause still gently snoring in her ear. During the night they had found themselves spooning. Lydia was tucked perfectly against Stiles' front. His right arm kept her anchored to him, his face was snuggled into the spot where her neck met her shoulder and his left arm was resting above her head. With a pleased hum Stiles snuggled even more into the warmth and softness of Lydia's body, prompting a sweet smile and fluttering eyelids from the strawberry blonde whom was now fully awake, but reluctant to leave the safety Stiles' arms provided. Lydia glided her hand like a caress over Stiles' right hand which laid on her stomach and entwined their fingers. She stared at their interlocked fingers with a dopey smile on her face marvelling about how in love she was with the dork currently drooling on her shoulder with a smile on his lips. Lydia felt complete. For the first time since Stiles was gone she felt like she could breathe again and that everything would be okay because he was here. And this being here, lying in bed so close felt _right_. Lydia for the first time in years was certain about what she wanted. To feel this way for the rest of her life. Stiles made a chuffed noise in his sleep whilst the corners of his lips slightly tugged up. Lydia closed her eyes as a fond smile reached her lips. Careful not to disturb is sleep she turned in his arms so she could look upon his face. Stiles' face was now mere inches away from hers. She hadn't been this close to him since that day in the locker room where she had kissed him for the first time. But everything had been so tense and loaded with impending doom that she hadn't had the chance to really look at him the way she was now. Being this close to him she could see every imperfection on his skin. She took her time as her eyes leisurely traced the soft curve of his jaw and counted all the freckles and birthmarks smattered on his skin. Her heart clenched in her chest at the gentle beauty before her. God, she loved him. That's how Stiles woke up with Lydia's fingertips softly tracing every freckle and birthmark on his face with her kind soft eyes staring at him. Stiles blinked the sleep from his eyes still believing he was dreaming as his lips parted slightly, entranced by greeting the sight and feeling of Lydia Martin lying in his bed lovingly touching his face after just waking up from the most pleasant dream he had had since even before the Nogitsune. Lydia caressed his cheek "Hi" the word fell from her lips like a whisper. Stiles licked his dry lips "Hey". His voice cracked due lack of use. Lydia moved her hand to Stiles' bicep and rubbed "Did you sleep well?". Stiles nodded "Yeah, best I've slept in a while. You?". He was still a little nervous this was new uncharted territory for them. Stiles started to jitter a little under the covers and licked his lips once more. Lydia's answering smile was one full of comfort "Me too".

Stiles didn't really know what to say because he had no idea where they now stood. They had kissed and they had proclaimed their love for each other, but what exactly did that mean for them now? Did that mean he was allowed to kiss and hold her whenever he wanted now? Did that mean they were now together? A couple? Something he had dreamed about since the third grade. And she hadn't said anything. She hadn't exactly told him in those words that she loved him. She could have meant something else, right? The more he thought about it the more nervous and uncertain he became. Lydia felt his legs jitter under the covers and frowned "Stiles, what is it? Are you okay?". Stiles cleared his throat "Uh, yeah, uh. Lydia, I-I think we should have that conversation now". His fingers were shaking as she covered them with her own as she nodded "Yes, I think that would be good". Stiles scratched the back of his head "I don't really know where to start". "Then let me try" Lydia gathered a breath as Stiles' eyes sought hers hopeful and anticipating. She glanced at their fingers "I know you said I didn't have to say it, but I kinda feel like I should. You deserve to know, Stiles". "Hey", Stiles covered her hand with his, "I do know. You don't have to say it if you're not comfortable". But she knew him well enough that he would still very much like to hear them to dispel any doubts that might have wormed their way into his head. Lydia gently took his face in her hands "Stiles, I'm in love with you. Deeply. And I want to make this work". For a moment all Stiles could do was stare, his mouth had gone dry and for a moment he felt his heart stop. He couldn't count on one hand how many times he had fantasized about hearing those words from her, but nothing could measure up to reality. After discretely counting the fingers on his hands and determining this was definitely not a dream. The feeling of love, awe, affection, devotion and what he was sure was fondness filled his entire being as he gazed at her from his place next to her under the sheets of his bed. It took another moment for him to find his voice again. "I want to make this work too. More than anything. Lydia, I have been in love with you for so long", Stiles blushed crimson and his eyelids fluttered as he scratched the back of his head, "So, does this mean you're, uhm, my girlfriend? I-I mean do you want to be?". The broadest smile stretched Lydia's lips as she took in his adorably flustered state at the innocent question. Most boys she had been with had always assumed she was their girlfriend or assumed they were allowed to touch her in any way they saw fit. In fact Lydia was pretty sure Jackson nor Aiden ever asked her to be their girlfriend one day she just was. Hearing Stiles ask her to be his giving her the choice meant more than he could possibly know. She felt respected and equal to him in all manners and his words only enhanced that. Instead of verbally answering Lydia kissed him tenderly much slower and gentle than any of the two kisses before this one. She tried to pour all the love and affection she felt for him into the kiss. Her heart skipped a beat when smooth soft lips kissed hers back tenderly making her feel cherished. When they parted both had to take a breath and unsteadily exhaled. Stiles blinked still slightly dazed "Is that a yes?". Lydia smirked mischievously "Yes, Stiles, I would love to be yours". At her choice of words Stiles' breath hitch and his heart drummed against his ribcage. He wore the broadest goofiest smile Lydia had ever seen on him before he rolled her over and joyfully started peppering every inch of her skin he could reach making Lydia explode in a fit of giggles.

Out in the hallway of the Stilinski housee Scott stopped in front of his best friend's bedroom door after a groggy Sheriff let him in. Scott's hand stilled on the doorknob and his features softened as he heard giggles, laughter and the unmistaken sound of kissing coming from behind the closed door. He felt a surge of pride for his best friend. He finally got the girl of his dreams. "They will be alright" was softly whispered to himself as Scott felt all worry fall off his shoulders and turned away from the door. After all those two. They're pretty good together.


End file.
